Rescuing a Damsel in Need
by RideEmLikeACowboyJazzy
Summary: Bonnie is attacked by Professor Shane when her powers are still not working and nobody is around to save her. Or is there? Read to find out. (This is VERY graphic!Only 18 read this)
1. Chapter 1

Title:

Rating: Adult

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to L.J Smith.

Summary: Bonnie is attacked by Professor Shane. Does Kol save her in time?

AN: Please review. I'd love to hear what you all think of my story. This is my first Kol/Bonnie fan fiction. I can't say that its going to be a happy one, because he won't be.

Warning: Forced sexual situations. She is 18 in my story. DO not read if rape scenes disgust you or make you sick.

Bonnie Bennett was currently walking down a hallway late at night at the college that Professor Shane works at. She had just got done telling Professor Shane that she was sorry but she couldn't work with him anymore. She told him that she appreciated him helping her but she didn't have it in her to be a witch anymore. In fact she was sick of all the supernatural crap going on. In fact she planned to finally move out of Mystic Falls and go off to college in the city. She even already applied to several colleges and should be getting responses to those colleges soon.

As soon as Bonnie walked outside she stopped for a second to pull her hair up in a bun. Bonnie then let out a tired sigh and continued on walking towards her car. She was glad that nobody was around because she just wanted to get the hell out of there and get home. As soon as she got home she would change into her pj's and grab her Ben & Jerry's cookie dough ice cream out of the fridge and cuddle under a blanket and watch a movie all by herself.

Bonnie clicked her car door open, even though she still had to walk a little farther. She heard her phone ring the 'Barbie doll' song, she sighed out loud and ignored it. She decided that she would call Caroline back later on. She was just too tired to do anything, even to just talk to her best friend. Hell to be honest she didn't even want to drive home, but she knew she had to.

Bonnie was so distracted by her phone ringing, that she didn't hear anybody following her. She just reached her car when she was shoved up against it hard. She gasped in pain when she felt her nose snap. She felt blood and tears slip down her face. "Ouch! What the hell?"She gasped. Her hand was on her nose,trying to turn her head to see who shoved her against her car.

Bonnie heard somebody chuckle, instantly recognizing the deep sound. "Professor Shane?"She asked, in a confused voice.

"Yes it's me witch!"Professor Shane said, smirking. He was still holding her down on the car hard. He chuckled when he felt the young witch struggle. He easily fixed that and grabbed her two wrists in his hand. He placed his nose on the witches neck and sniffed her. "Ah I always thought you smelt delicious. Victoria's Secret?"He asked, wrapping his free hand around her waist, slipping his hand up to rub his hand against her bare tummy.

Bonnie grimaced, still struggling to get away from him. "Please stop! Get away from me."She tried to elbow him, but it was kind of hard because he was holding her down. "What do you want?"She gasped, "Why are you doing this? I told you that I was sorry." Bonnie wished that she could use her magic on him but knew that she couldn't, so that made her struggle even more. She wasn't going to let him win without a fight.

Professor Shane chuckled,"You want to know the one thing that I always loved and hated at the same time about you? It was that you were so damn weak!" He continued to rub her belly but harder this time, then he placed his hand on her jeans and was about to unsnap her jeans and unzip them when he decided to just rip them right off of her body. Once they were off of her body he checked out her silky purple panties and chuckled. "Purple and cute!" Shane smirked,"Too bad they are going to be destroyed soon."He fake pouted even though she couldn't see him.

"Shane no!"Bonnie yelped, tears falling down her face faster. Her heart was beating extremely fast that she was sure that it would explode. She has never been this scared before in her life, not even when she found out that vampires existed. Not even when she found out that she was a witch. "Please stop it Professor Shane, you are scaring me."She whimpered, struggling even harder. She bucked backwards, hoping that she could knock him away from her, but frowned when she realized that she didn't even move him away an inch and she was still trapped against her car. She was mortified when she heard him growl and felt him arch his hard dick into her bottom. That caused her to whimper even more.

"I'm scaring you? I'm sorry Miss. Bennett. Truly I am, but I can't stop. To be honest I don't even want to stop. This is too great of a chance to just give up on receiving what I want. What I've wanted for weeks now."He said, sniffing her beck again. He then placed his mouth on her neck and started kissing, licking and biting her, causing her to cry.

Bonnie whispered,"Stop."

"I told you that I wasn't going to stop, so the more you whine and fight me, the harder ill get for you."Shane said, chuckling. He then placed his hand on top of her breast, squeezing it hard, he then pinched her nipple even harder, causing her to gasp in pain. Shane's hand then ripped her shirt right off of her body, causing her to shriek loudly. He slipped his fingers inside of her bra and once again pinched her nipple, making sure to scratch her hard with his nail, which made her gasp in pain. "You have such a lovely body Miss. Bennett. Your nipples are hard as a rock ready for me to suck them into my mouth."He whimpered, once again rubbing her ass with his dick.

"You are hurting me you pervert!"Bonnie cried, struggling harder.

Professor Shane laughed again, letting her wrists go, then spun her body around and quickly grabbed her wrists once again, pulling her arms up above her head. He then lowered his head and captured her bra in between his teeth and pulled it down, then grabbed her brown nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting her hard.

Bonnie screamed as he bit her nipple again, harder this time. "STOP please."She whimpered. "Please Shane."

Shane smirked against her breast, giving the same treatment to her other nipple. "Never."He whispered.

He continued pinching, licking, sucking, and biting her breasts hard, as she struggled to get away and cried. "I can't wait to see how wet you are. To taste your sweet cunt."He moaned, rubbing his dick against her tummy, and pinching her breasts once more. "You'd like that huh? To feel my tongue enter your hot Virgin pussy? I bet you would enjoy it as much as me."He grunted.

"Don't! Don't you dare!"Bonnie said? Whimpering again. Even more frightened now. "Don't you dare touch me there you disgusting pig!"

Professor Shane smirked at her and lifted her up in the air by her arms and tossed her hard against the trunk of her car, ignoring her scream in pain when her head slammed hard against the metal. He didn't even seem to care that blood was slipping down her neck and face. Shane immediately hopped onto her tummy, his ass facing her and spread her legs as best as he could, slipping his tongue into her pussy. He licked up her juice and chuckled evilly. "You are screaming for me to stop, yet your pussy is so wet!"He then continued licking her, adding a couple bites here and there.

Bonnie closed her eyes, trying to block out what was happening to her. She was trying to concentrate as much as she could, if she get use her magic just maybe she could get free from this monster. But she could barely light candles at the moment. Bonnie knew that there was a chance that she would never get out of her currant situation and that this monster that she stupidly trusted is going to rape her any second. Bonnie thought, 'Please Emily, Grams, anybody please help me.'More tears slipped down from her face, as she tried using her magic a little harder. Maybe she could give him a migraine like she could give vampires. It was worth a shot.

Bonnie kept her eyes closed, and with all her power she tried implanting the worst migraine that she possible could on the man that was about to rape her. She knew that her powers didn't work when she felt him chuckle against her vagina. She then screamed loudly when he shoved 3 of his large, long fingers up her vagina and started fingering her.

"Did you honestly think that that would work deary?"Shane asked, laughing some more as he continued fingering her wet and now bloody vagina. "So you were a virgin? I guessed that you were. Too bad that I didn't pop your cherry with my cock, but at least I will always know that I took your virginity."Shane chuckled evil once again. He then bent down to lick her a few more times.

"This is not happening!"Bonnie whispered, her eyes closed once again. She was terrified, her body was shaking, her heart was still pounding that she was surprised it didn't burst. Her head was pounding, she was still bleeding and a professor was eating her out and getting ready to rape her once virgin body. "It's not fair."Bonnie whimpered loudly, when she meant to think it.

Shane laughed, "Life isn't fair witch, you should know that."The professor then licked her cunt once, twice, three times more, then moaned and pulled away. He pulled his fingers out of her, sucked on them, then spun around to face her. He smirked at the pathetic state she was in. Shane was hard as a rock and decided he just couldn't wait any longer, so he unzipped and unbuttoned his trousers, then pulled his cock out.

The older man then straddled her once again, grabbing her legs, scratching his nails into her skin and spreading them as far away as he could. Professor Shane then rubbed his hard dick against her belly, smirking at her. "Any last words?"He asked, huskily, as his fingers spread her cunt apart for his cock.

Bonnie opened up his eyes glaring at him as best as she could, she then spit in his face and yelled, "YES FUCKING DIE YOU PERVERT!" She knew spitting at him and yelling at him was no use, that it would only anger him more. Bonnie Bennett was going to get raped and there was nothing that she could do about it. She hoped that he killed her after he was finished violating her body even more. Bonnie took a deep breath, then closed her eyes once again. She refused to watch this man rape her. She may had to lie back and take it but she wouldn't look him in the eyes. She simply refused.

Shane rubbed his head against her wet clit a few times, wanting her pussy even more wet for him. "Little girl you better watch what you say to me! You will be lucky if I let you live once I am done fucking your tight virgin pussy!"He growled. He smirked as he heard her whimper once again, knowing it was because he was rubbing against her clit, so he continued torturing her. Shane knew that Bonnie was terrified and wanted him to stop,but her body was still begging for a release and he would make sure to give her one. Shane pinched both of her nipples as his tip of his cock continued its assault on her clit.

"Cum for me sweetie."Shane grunted, as he rubbed against her clit once more. Shane slipped three fingers back into her tight pussy and started to finger fucked her body once again as his mushroom head tried to make her cum.

"FUCK YOU!"Bonnie growled,willing her body not to orgasm. She didn't need to be embarrassed anymore. She knew that she would never be able to live with herself if not only she got raped but that her rapist made her orgasm for the first time!

"I'm about to fuck you darling."Shane said, nodding his head in agreement. Shane stroked her for another two minutes, then decided that he really could not wait any longer. He was about to lick his fingers, but instead he shoved them into her mouth, forcing her to taste herself. He then quickly took them out of her mouth before she decided to bite his fingers off. Shane then smirked at her, and positioned his dick at her entrance. He slipped his mushroom head inside and sighed with relief. "Ah you are so fucking tight! I can't wait to fuck the hell out of your sweet tasty cunt."He chuckled, and slipped out of her pussy.

TBC: Does somebody save her in time? Please continue reading to find out. Please review. Thanks.


	2. Part 2: Rescuing a damsel in need

AN: THANK YOU SO MUCH for all of your reviews, alerts, and favorites. They all mean so much to me! Though honestly if you only alert and favorite my story, I'd love to hear your thoughts on my story. I get writers block a lot and feedback helps me write more faster. But I am so happy that you all love my story, I was afraid everybody would hate it and give me nasty reviews. So thanks and please keep on reviewing :) Disclamior: I do not own Kol, Bonnie, or Shane they belong to The vampire Diaries and L.J Smith. I also do not own Nickleback or Bon Jovi, though Jon is a hottie!

Part 2

Kol Mikelson was driving towards Mystic Falls. He was not that far away from the small town, only a town or so away. He wasn't sure why he was returning to his older brothers home. Mystic Falls was nothing but boring. Dull and drama. It wasn't even bloody interesting drama either, nothing but hybrid and school drama, he said/she said shit.

His cell phone rang and he answered it thru his new blue tooth. "Well if it isn't my one and only Barbie sister. How are you doing love?"He asked, with a grin on his face. Kol hasn't seen his baby sister in awhile. She was always his favorite sibling. If Nik wasn't such a evil sour pup, that enjoyed daggering him a little too much, then Kol would have gotten along with him more. They were the two siblings that were the most alike.

"Already making Barbie jokes brother? Not even a hello? It has been awhile, hello Kol. Now you try?"Bekah said.

Kol laughed,"how cute, my baby sisters making a funny! So what do I owe the pleasure darling? I know that you can't be powerful enough to know that I'm in my way to The Falls."

"No, but I'm glad that your on your way home."Bekah said.

"It may be your home, but it will never be my home darling. Now what do you want? I now know that you had a motive for calling me."Kol said.

Rebekah laughed,"Your right as always Kol. I did have a reason for calling you. I'd like you to go kidnap that one Professor Shane for me. You can torture and play with him all you want, but you better not kill him!"She ordered.

"What's in it for me?"Kol asked, that he had to have a reason to torture a human, he never needed one, he enjoyed playing with his food. But he never did anything for free either.

"Come on brother, when do you ever need a reason to torture a human?"Bekah asked, in a bored tone.

"I need to know why you are asking me to help you out and not Lijah

or Nik."Kol said, continuing to drive.

"Your my favorite brother!"Rebekah gasped, pretending that she was so surprised at his ridiculous question.

Kol snickered, shaking his head. "Nice try sweetheart."He smirked,"I'm your second favorite knows that Nik is your favorite brother."He rolled his eyes. "Who in the bloody hell knows why but he is."

"Jealous Kol?"She asked.

"Of course not, why would I be?"Kol asked, rolling his eyes. "Now stop stalling! Tell me why you want me to get this Shane fellow for you?"He asked.

"He knows everything we need to know about the cure Kol."She whispered. "I need him!"

Kol sighed, nodding his head. "Alright fine sister, I'll help you out. Quit bloody pouting!"He snarled, hitting his horn a few times when some idiot bloke decided to cross the street. "Get the bloody hell out of the road!"He screamed, out of the window. He pressed his foot hard on the gas, watching the human run out of the way, which caused him to chuckle.

"I'll text you his picture and the address of the college. Thank you, and remember not to kill him Kol, and if you do just remember that I'll fucking dagger you!"Bekah said, in her most evil voice.

"Ohhhh that scares the hell out of me! I'm shaking in my boots!"Kol snorted, clicking the blue tooth off, not caring to hear his sister bitch anymore.

Two minutes later his cell beeped with the address of the school and a picture, just as his baby sis promised him. He soon spun his car around, speeding in the opposite direction, not caring if everybody thought he was driving like a maniac. Maniac was his middle name after all. He chuckled evilly when he heard someone scream at him.

"Learn to fucking drive asshole!"A driver shouted.

Kol swerved his car near the other car, pretending that he was going to hit the other car. He then flicked him off and continued driving. "Your lucky that we are both driving dip shit or you would have been dead by now!"He chuckled, and continued speeding away towards the college.

Kol placed on his radio and CD player, hitting play to his new favorite obsession. Nickelback. He cranked the volume up as high as it would go and started singing with the band to the song of 'Everything I wanna do'

She's got a dirty mouth, it tastes so clean with every taste of me

You know that every single thing she does

She does for me, because it's what I'm dreaming of

And she likes to take her time

More then fortunate, form of torture

And she likes to touch and tease

It's always fun for me, it's always unbelievable

Kol drove and tapped away on the wheel, continuing to sing to his cd.

He needed his music to distract him, because he was starving. He hasn't fed in awhile and when he didn't feed he kind of went insane. If you knew him, you already knew how insane that he was, so you didn't want to be near him unfed. If you were he could promise you, that you wouldn't survive the evening. You would most likely have either a broken neck by the end of night or drained of every ounce of your blood.

Kol's cell called again, he glanced at it and saw Nik's name on his blue tooth. He thought about pressing the ignore button, but answered his call anyway. "Well hello Nik, what a surprise! I got a call from two siblings in the last ten minutes."Kol stated, cutting off a slow driver, raising his middle finger at the jerk.

"Hello mate. Yes our dear sister told me that you were on your way home. I'm actually surprised that you would show yourself back in Mystic Falls so soon. I figured that you wouldn't crawl back to me for several more years."Nik chuckled.

"I would never bloody crawl back to you Nik. Bekah missed me."He lied.

"Kol listen to me brother, I have a favor for you. I want you to keep an eye on a certain somebody."Nik stated.

"Sure anything for you Nik, whose this mystery person?"Kol asked, making a turn.

"Bonnie Bennett."

Kol raised his eyebrows upwards. "The witch? Sure but mind me asking why?"He asked.

"She's been hanging around with a very suspicious man. I don't trust him anywhere near my favorite witch."Nik responded.

"Let me guess Professor Shane?" Kol asked, shaking his head with a smirk.

"How do you know about Shane?"Nik asked. "Fucking Rebekah right?"He demanded.

Kol grabbed a book on his passenger seat and shook the book loudly near the ear piece. "What what was that Nik? I couldn't hear you brother. I'm losing my reception."

"KOL DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP!"Nik roared.

"What? NIK NIK you still there?"Kol asked, clicking the call off. He then chuckled amused, quite happy with himself. His cell phone rung again and he saw it was Nik again and he let it ring. He smirked, speeding faster.

Kol had just changed the CD to a Bon Jovi CD, listening to the song 'Always', when he heard his phone beep with a text message. He read it seeing that it was from his sister, and chuckled.

Bekah: Did you JUST hang up on Nik? He is not amused! You know that he is going to stick you in a coffin right? He may forget the dagger this time and bury you wide awake.

Kol rolled his eyes at his sister's crazy message, and chose to ignore her. He knew that he was going to get his ass chewed by Nik and Bekah. He didn't care though, he enjoyed pissing them both off, that was one of the reasons why he lived. To aggravate his siblings.

Twenty minutes later he pulled into the college parking lot, driving around looking for a empty spot to park in. Kol got angry when he didn't see any free spaces to park. It took him awhile to realize that he was in the 'Dorm Students Parking Lot', he had never gone to college so he wouldn't have known. Kol rolled his eye at his stupidity, then pulled out of the parking lot, continuing to drive to find another parking lot, that he assumed guests and teachers parked in.

As he drove into the second parking lot he heard a whimper. Kol rolled his eyes figuring that it was coming from slutty girl making out with her boyfriends best mate, so he ignored it. As he continued searching for a parking space he heard a loud shriek, and another whimper. Kol pressed on his breaks, listening harder to hear if he heard anything else. The college was very large, meaning that the parking lot was huge, and he could tell that the sounds weren't coming from nearby. He was a vampire though and had perfect hearing.

It didn't take him long to realize that some poor girl was getting raped. Kol grew extremely angry at what he heard next.

"Any last words?"A man huskily asked.

"YES FUCKING DIE YOU PERVERT!"A young women screamed and Kol could hear her spit at the man, most likely at his face and he was impressed that she had the balls to do that to some man that was about to rape her.

"Little girl you better watch what you say to me! You will be lucky if I let you live once I am done fucking your tight virgin pussy!"The rapist growled at the girl.

At the next words Kol growled and his human face quickly morphed into his vampire face, baring his teeth.

"Cum for me sweetie."

The pervert was not only about to rape her but was trying to force her to orgasm? What a piece of bloody shit! Kol snarled.

Kol started speeding as fast as he could towards the sounds of the lady that was about to be raped. He was upset that he didn't save her earlier, but he honestly thought it was just two teenagers getting ready to shag.

"FUCK YOU!"The women screamed again, crying.

Kol then stepped on his gas pedal all the way, driving into cars, not caring if he destroyed every single bloody car, or if any alarms went off, he had to reach the young lady fast.

"I'm about to fuck you darling."The man said, "Ah you are so fucking tight! I can't wait to fuck the hell out of your sweet tasty cunt."He then chuckled,

Kol finally saw the man forcing the young girl, and smashed into the car next to Bonnie's car. He then opened up his car door, nearly ripping it off, and stormed over to the older man. He growled, yanking the man off of the terrified, shivering, screaming naked female. He glanced at her face for a second when he heard her gasp in relief and realized instantly who she was. 'Bonnie Bennett' and that made him even more angry. Bonnie was only a teenager, a child and this old man was about to rape her? But a pervert! He deserves to die.

Kol smashed Shane against another car, breaking the windows, and punched his face. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING OLD MAN? SHE IS ONLY A TEENAGER IN HIGH SCHOOL!"He roared, angrily. He shook the man, and pushed him against another car window, breaking more glass. He punched and kicked, and roared.

He heard Bonnie start crying harder., but he had to ignore her at the moment. He had to give all of his attention to the man that was about to rape the young girl.

"You bastard! This has nothing to do with you! Why couldn't you have just drove away?"Shane asked, growling.

"This has everything to do with me! That witch belongs to me!"Kol growled into the mans face, baring his fangs. Kol then realized who he was torturing and smirked. It was Shane, the man he went there for. He punched Shane's nose as hard as he could, breaking it, causing him to chuckle when the man grunted in pain. "How do you like being in pain you piece of shit? Huh? Pretty soon you will be begging me to stop, just as that young lady was begging you to stop! Only I'm not sure if I am going to be able to stop."He kicked the man in his balls, smirking as he fell to the ground in pain. "You don't deserve to live, but unfortunately I'm not allowed to kill you yet Shane."He growled, then lifted Shane back up by his hair, then throwing him towards another car, his hair pulling out of his head and was still in Kol's hand. He dropped the man's hair in disgust, then vampire sped back to Shane, picking him up once again, kicking and punching him. Shane chuckled the whole time that Kol beat him up.

Bonnie watched the vampire attack the man that she once trusted. Every-time she heard Shane chuckle she would cringe, she was still very much shaken up but she couldn't stop watching Kol torture the man that nearly raped her. The man that ruined her life. Bonnie sat up on her car as slowly as possible, still in major pain, her wounds were still bleeding, and she wrapped her arms around her nude body as well as she could. She was surprised that nobody heard what was going on, but then again nobody heard all of her screaming either. Or maybe they chose to look the other way, Bonnie thought, frowning.

"I'd love to rip your heart out right now Professor, but unfortunately my sister and brother need you alive. "Kol stated, snarling at the bloody whimpering man. Kol then picked the man up and swung him as hard as he could across the parking lot, watching him knock his head into a car. Kol vampire sped towards him, saw that he was unconscious, smirked, then lifted the now broken man's wrist, dragging him back to his car. He opened up his trunk, then picked up the human trash, tossing him into the trunk and slamming it shut. He would be unconscious for awhile.

Kol then leant against his car for several minutes, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. He was angry, but all of the blood was starting to get to him. But as hungry as he was he was surprisingly more angry at the situation. Kol's eyes snapped open when he heard another whimper coming from Bonnie. He took one more deep breath, then morphed his face back into his human face, not wanting to startle Bonnie even more. Kol then grabbed a warm dark blue jacket that was in the back of his car, for when he was playing human while he was staying in Denver.

Kol then approached a whimpering, shaking, teenage witch, tears continuing to slip down her face. His hands were up, with the sweater, trying to let her know that he meant her no harm. "Miss. Bennett, I mean you no harm."He whispered, as he approached the terrified naked girl. Out of respect for her he kept his eyes glued onto her teary face, as he slipped his jacket around her quaking body. "I promise you that I'm not here to hurt you."He said. When Bonnie glanced into his eyes he took that as his only chance to compel her. His eyes dilated her, as he compelled her, "Bonnie I need you to calm down darling, take several deep breaths. If you do not calm down you are going to have a heart attack. You can trust me, Kol I won't hurt you."

Bonnie tore her eyes away from Kol's surprising him. "You can't compel me."She whispered, glad that he placed a jacket on her. She was embarrassed enough, in enough pain. She didn't need to be humiliated anymore. She was sitting here naked next to an original vampire, a evil manic vampire, a man, and she honestly did feel safer. He saved her, he could have allowed Professor Shane to rape her, but he didn't he saved her in time and nearly killed the man just for her. Bonnie closed her eyes, and did what the vampire asked, she took several deep breaths, trying her hardest to calm down. But even though she felt more safe now then several minutes ago, she was still freaking out.

Kol placed his hand on her back, frowning when she flinched and squeaked, but noticed that she didn't pull away from him. He kept his hand on her back, whispering, "Take a few more deep breaths Bonnie, you are almost done." He wiped away her tears from her face, rubbing her blood off as well, he took a few deep breaths himself as being close to a wounded young female human was driving him crazy. Bonnie's eyes opened wide as she watched him clean up her tears and blood and saw him taking deep breaths as well.

"Why?"Bonnie whispered. She saw his confused face. "Why did you save me?"She asked, sniffling.

"I'm sitting here naked and I'm all bloody, why aren't you finishing me off?"She whimpered.

Kol sighed deeply, "I may be a heartless monster sweetheart, but I am not that heartless. I am not a rapist!" He then pulled away from her to check out her wounds. "Where else are you hurt darling?"He asked.

Bonnie shook her head hard, not wanting to tell him.

"Please Bonnie."Kol whispered, guiding her face upwards. "I need to make sure that you are alright."

"I'll NEVER be alright again!"She sobbed.

"You don't have to show me darling, just tell me okay?"Kol asked.

Bonnie pointed towards her breasts and then downwards to her more private area, then pointed to the back of her head.

Kol placed his hand on the back of her head, growling in hunger and anger when he pulled his hand free and saw more blood. He was tempted to sample her blood, it smelt so bloody delicious! Bonnie's eyes went wide as she watched him, Kol knew that the witch understood what he was going through.

Kol picked up her ripped shirt that was on the car and wiped the blood off of his hands, watching her sigh in relief.

Kol then bit into his wrist, watching the girl open up her eyes even wider when he placed his bleeding wrist at her mouth. "Drink darling, my blood will heal your wounds."He whispered.

"Not everything."Bonnie whispered back, looking away.

"I'm so sorry little witch."Kol frowned, then bit his now healed wrist again, then forced her to open up her mouth and placed his wrist at her mouth. He watched her frown, then place her lips onto his wrist and suck some of her blood. This felt right, this was the first time that he had ever willingly let another human being drink his blood to heal them. Heck this was definitely the first time that he saved somebody also.

Bonnie pulled back a few minutes later, licking her lips, blushing. She frowned, whispering, "Thank you."

"Your welcome darling, now I know that you are still scared and weak and hurting, but we need to get out of here before somebody calls the cops. I'm taking you with me."Kol stated, eying the witch, making sure that she knew that he was serious. He sighed with relief when he saw her nod her head. He then picked her up, walked over to the passenger seat, and sat her down softly into the car. Kol closed the door, then vampire sped towards his side, opening it up and hopping it in. Kol reached back and found a towel in the backseat, and placed it around her. Seeing as her legs were up on the seat with her, with her chin resting on them, it was not that easy, but he managed just fine.

"I have to stop by my house for a minute to drop off that bastard."Kol said, as he turned his car back on and drove out of the parking lot. "I'm sorry that you have to be in the same car as him, but he will be unconscious for awhile. You are safe."He added.

"Please don't tell anybody."Bonnie whispered, "I don't need anybody to pity me. I don't want anybody to know at all."She frowned, closing her eyes.

"I promise I won't tell anybody. I'll drop off the professor, and leave before anybody could question me."Kol frowned.

"Thank you."Bonnie whispered.

"Your welcome."Kol whispered back, driving to Mystic Falls.

TBC: So what did you think? Please review Thank you.

Oh and by the way I am thinking on writing a out take of this story, where Bonnie DOES get raped and Kol saved her after wards. The whole ending is going to be different. The only thing that is going to be the same is the first chapter in a half.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for the reviews everybody. They mean so much! If you haven't checked out my alternative ending to this one you should. You may like it more. This chapter is short and I am sorry. It is only really a fuller. So nothing interesting happens in this chapter:( Sorry. But review anyway please, thanks.

Part 3

Kol glanced at the witch that was sitting in his passenger seat, her legs still up with her feet on the seat, and her face was hiding in her knees. She was whimpering and he noticed that she was now shaking. She was mostly healed, but he knew that he would have to feed her more of his blood soon. He quickly placed the heater of his car on, hoping that the warmth helped her. The vampire hated that he was forcing this young girl to be in the same car as the man that tried to force her, he promised her silently that she will be far away from him.

Kol drive in silence, glancing at Bonnie once in awhile. She was still whimpering, but that was not a surprise, that young girl did nearly just get raped. He wanted to speed on to Nik's house so he could help Bonnie out, but he didn't want to startle her. So he was driving as slow as he could, but still not too slow.

After ten minutes of driving he started hearing pounding of metal, coming from his trunk. He heard Bonnie whimper louder, and he sighed. When he started hearing shouting coming from his trunk, Bonnie screamed frightened. Kol placed his radio on and played his Bon Jovi CD, leaving the volume loud how he liked it, hoping that Bonnie's human ears wouldn't hear Shane scream and pound on his car any longer. He still heard everything, and he was tempted to stop the car and pound the shit out of the bastard once again. But he chose to try to ignore the man as much as he could so he could get to Nik's house and leave. The sooner the better.

His phone beeped letting him know that he had a text message. He glanced at his phone glad that it was from Bekah and not Nik.

Bekah: Well! Did you kidnap Professor Shane or not?

Kol typed back one handed, still driving.

Kol: Yes I got him, tortured him some. Don't worry sister he is alive. I'll be bringing him shortly.

Kol then continued driving, still checking on the whimpering witch.

"You really won't tell anybody?"She whispered.

Kol shook his head, even though she wasn't looking at him. "I won't tell anybody. You have my word."He whispered. Pretty soon he arrived back in Mystic Falls, picking up his speed slightly. Ten minutes later he parked at Nik's mansion. He glanced at the witch, frowning, "You stay here okay? Stay quiet too. I'll come back as soon as I can." He waited until he saw the witch nod her head, then grabbed his keys, and left his car, storming towards his trunk. He unlocked the trunk, yanking it up. Kol smirked as he saw a struggling Shane. He then yanked the human up, making sure to bump his head hard on the trunk door, then threw him down onto the ground. Kol then grabbed onto the ear of the man that was lying on the ground, pulling him towards the front door. He kicked it open, and continued yanking the human with him.

"Oh Bekah! I have your human for you!" Kol shouted, lifting the human up and tossing him across the floor, smirking as he heard yet more bones break. "Oops!"He joked, chuckling when the professor screamed in more pain. "Oh and Bekah you and Nik better not kill him, because the bastard is officially mine now! I'll be very angry if either one of you two kill that worthless piece of shit."He snarled, eying Shane.

Bekah vampire sped downstairs when she heard her brother speak to her. Just as she was about to scold at Kol for being a dick earlier, she gasped in shock at the human. He was all bloody and broken. "What the hell did you do to him?"She asked.

"Don't sound so shocked sister. You gave me permission to torture him, and torture him I did. Now you ask your questions, torture him some more but he is mine after that."Kol snapped, glaring at his sister, and then at the perverted man once more. "I have to get out of here, I'll be back soon."He growled, storming back out of the house.

"Don't you want to be here for the questioning?"Bekah asked, staring after her brother. She huffed when he ignored her, and slammed the front door, spinning towards the human.

Kol hopped back into his car, turning it back on, hearing Bonnie sigh when the heat came back on. He then started to drive towards her house. "Is your father home?"He asked.

Bonnie shook her head, "No, he is never home."She mumbled.

Kol nodded his head, and continued driving towards her house. He knew that she would want to clean herself and put some fresh clothes on, maybe have a cry and would probably want to be alone. "I'm going to bring you home then, so you can take a bath and get cleaned up."He said, changing the song he was listening to to a softer song. "Then if you rather spend the night somewhere else I could drop you off somewhere."He suggested.

"Thank you."Bonnie whispered, whimpering some more. Bonnie then stayed quiet, falling asleep to the music.

Kol was shocked that the witch fell asleep, he was sure with what she just went through that she wouldn't be able to sleep and if she did she'd have nightmares. But he was glad that she was getting some sleep at least. Kol soon parked at Bonnie's house, allowing her to sleep for a few minutes, before he had to wake her up.

TBC: The next chapter will be better, but please review anyway.


End file.
